


Batlestar Rogue

by SW_Banshee



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: A mysterious phenomenon transports Galactica pilots to a galaxy far, far, away...Timeframe: SW: Between Truce at Bakura and Rogue Squadron Comics; BSG: Post-Season 1
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only have the two chapters done so far and have a couple of ideas on where I want this to go. Please let me know what you think...

Everything had been quiet... Too quiet... Apollo was just waiting for something to go wrong. Unfortunately, he didn't have to wait very long...

His communicator beeped, waking him from another disturbed sleep full of images of strange flying craft unlike any he had ever seen before. They were undeniably single-person fighters slightly larger than his viper. Beautiful and just as deadly. Possibly even deadlier, if his past several nights' dreams were anything to go by.

There had been two types of craft engaged in heated battles, some x-shaped with various color markings. The others had been Cylon silver and black with balled cockpits and flat panel wings angled inward at top and bottom, giving them almost an eye-shaped outline.

He finally managed to drag himself awake enough to answer the com. "Apollo."

Omega's voice filtered through, "Captain, Colonel Tigh would like you to report to the bridge as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way," he acknowledged as he climbed out of bed, trying to shake the memory of a pair of stunning blue eyes and sorrow-filled voice.

****

Commander Adama's expression was stern when the lift opened to reveal his eldest son, already en route to the bridge. He noted the dark circles under Apollo's eyes and commented, "The dreams have returned."

Apollo knew it was pointless to lie to his father so he nodded, "The past three nights. And the images are getting clearer. I can see the ships and hear the voices of pilots in battle. But I don't recognize any of them."

Adama sighed; his son had been having dreams of space flight off and on most of his childhood. During his last semester at the Academy, on the eve of his 21st novayahren, the dreams returned along with a rather startling image. He wondered now if the exploding planet had actually been a premonition of the Destruction to come.

Before he could comment further, the lift doors opened to reveal a rather subdued bridge staff and one rather anxious Colonel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why we're out here on the edge of nowhere?" Lt Wes Janson whined as the half-dozen X-wings exited hyperspace at the edge of a system beyond the outer rim of the galaxy.

Captain Wedge Antilles put a thoughtful note in his voice, "Um... Maybe because Luke asked us to check out the disturbance? You _do_ remember Commander Skywalker, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah..." Wes waited a few more minutes before again speaking up, "And why isn't he with us?"

"You're just sore that you had to cancel your date," Lt. Derek "Hobbie" Klivian replied. That comment set off another round of playful banter between the two friends and wing mates that ended with the usual "cut the chatter" from Wedge.

Lt Tycho Celchu sighed. Even after over four years in the Rebel Alliance, he was still adjusting to the lapses in the tight discipline he had been used to when serving in Imperial squadrons. He loved flying with the Rogues but sometimes he lacked Wedge's patience in dealing with Wes and Hobbie.

Silence reigned again for a short time until their communications expert, Dllr Nep, informed them he was receiving a pair of signals from a nearby planet. "They're not like anything I've seen before and not on the usual Alliance or Imperial frequencies," he commented.

"Can you decode them?" Wedge asked.

"About all I can tell you is that they are identical and repetitive. A general broad range signal," the Sullustan responded. "One signal is coming from a field, near the edge of a grove of trees. The other one originates from within the grove."

Plourr added her own observations, "I'm not picking up any other technology from the planet and it's the closest habitable rock near the coordinates the Commander gave us."

"Life signs?" Wedge remembered Luke's stories of his Jedi training on some mysterious jungle world; he had no desire to spend time dodging snakes.

"Limited," came the reply.

Wedge's astromech confirmed the others' readings. He nodded to himself "Suggestions, Five?" he asked Tycho.

The Alderaanian shrugged, "Definitely worth a closer look."

"That's what I was thinking," the Corellian agreed. "Three and Four, you have flyby duty. Five, Six, check out the backside of that planet. I don't want to find any surprises hiding there. Two and I will spread out along this side, relaying messages."

Hobbie's and Wes' X-wings shot out in front, heading toward the signals while Tycho and Dllr veered north to circle over the planet from the poles. Wedge and Plour took up positions in between so that the group could maintain contact.

Hobbie reported in a short time later. "Lead, from the looks of things, I'd guess those signals are probably automated distress calls."

Wes chuckled, "Looks like one of Hobbs' landings. Or should I say two of them?"

"I'm not _ _this__ bad," Hobbie snorted.

Wedge frowned at his comm board, "Explain."

"Scattered wreckage leading into the grove and a partially intact ship. About the size of our fighters," Wes elaborated. As an afterthought, he added, "Definitely not Imperial."

"I'd say whoever was in those ships could probably use some medical attention," Hobbie commented.

Wedge hesitated briefly; he still wanted a report from Tycho and Dllr before allowing anyone to land. The last thing he needed was for his squadron to be caught on the ground when an Imperial Star Destroyer decided to show up.

"We're clear on this side. Not even so much as a moon," Tycho's voice reassured him. "Six has a couple of remotes. We'll launch them and be back in a few."

Wedge nodded, "OK. See ya on the ground. Everyone else, let's take a stroll, shall we?"

****

The four X-wings lined up along the edge of the trees. Wes and Hobbie were already gathered around the fighter nearby so Wedge and Plour headed into the grove, following the debris path.

"At least they were polite enough to come down close to a suitable landing area," Plour observed dryly as they caught a glimpse of twisted metal.

A fin rose up from the rear of the ship, just above the top of three triangularly spaced engines. Lower fins and the bottom of the craft were now in pieces, creating the trail they were following. During its slide, the ship turned sideways before ramming against a tree. The snout had broken off and the cockpit shielding had been shattered.

Wedge and Plour circled the craft, trying to determine the best way to access the cockpit. Plour finally grabbed the edge of the opening and pulled herself up onto what was left of the nose, straddling it so she could access the pilot's couch.

"I think he's still alive. Just barely," she called over her shoulder. She dropped back down to the ground. "We really ought to get him out of there but I'm not so sure we should move him without help."

Wedge's comm beeped as Tycho and Dllr's X-wings shot by overhead. "Lead here."

"This one is out cold. I'm not a doctor, but he doesn't look too bad otherwise," Hobbie reported.

He nodded before he remembered the other couldn't see him. "Have Five call base and request a medical team and shuttle."


End file.
